A New Beginning
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 2x5. 1x3. 4x6. M-PREG. Tradutora Illy-chan. Momentos importantes durante os nove meses que Wufei leva para dar à luz a sua filha e de Duo. E a angústia do adolescente chinês por acreditar que o rapaz que ama é apaixonado por Heero
1. Resenha

_**A New Beginning**_

_**Um Novo Começo**_

_**By KMoney**_

**Tradução Autorizada. 2x5. M-PREG.**

_**Algumas das coisas que acontecem durante os nove meses que Wufei leva para dar à luz a sua filha com Duo. E os sentimentos angustiados do adolescente chinês por acreditar que o rapaz que ama é apaixonado por Heero.**_

KMoney

.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Uma M-PREG com WUFEI!!! Uma M-Preg com WUFEI!!!!!!!!**

***Illy-chan pulando pelo quarto em felicidade***

**CONSEGUI!!! ENCONTREI UMA FIC EM QUE O WUFEI FICA GRÁVIDO!!!!**

**FOFURA TOTAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL *_______________*  
.**

Gente, vocês não sabem que lindeza, que **FOFURA**, é esta fic da KMoney!!! (No caso, a "New Beginnings" e também sua continução, "Changes")

Nossa... Eu mesma derreti na cadeira, enquanto lia!!

*_____________*

O mais bonito, também, é como ela construiu o relacionamento do **Duo&Wufei** e também como mostrou os outros casais de pilotos: _**Heero&Trowa/1x3**_ – apesar de não ser tão estranho assim, pois este casal já é beeeeem explorado aí pelo meio da net afora, e os adoro, juntos!! – e _**Quatre&Milliardo/6x4**_. Bom... este sim, completamente fora do comum, maaaaas... Apesar de eu amar Trowa&Quatre o suficiente para só conseguir imaginar o Quatre, se não fazendo par com o Trowa, fazendo par com o Duo, por exemplo, gostei de ver esta "rara" combinação, heheheheheh ^__^

Esta fic foi escolhida a dedo para inaugurar o **'Illychan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, pois ela tem TUDO o que eu gosto – o casal _**Duo&Wufei**_ e também _**Heero&Trowa**_ (Outra Tara minha) e a inovação do _**Quatre&Zechs...**_ E, ainda por cima, é **M-PREG: meu amado chinês fica grávido!** \o/

CORRAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

^__~

Beijos mil!!!

_**Illy-chan**_


	2. Capítulo Único

**Olá Pipow!!**

**.  
**

Sim, aqui é mesmo a fofa da _**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_, fazendo contato tudo bom?? o/

Aqui serei breve, mas se alguém quiser mais esclarecimentos, é só acessar o profile do Grupo, ok?

Através do **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, tenho orgulho em trazer para vocês...

...O re-lançamento de alguns capítulos iniciais de várias fanfics traduzidas anteriormente por mim, quando eu estava no XYZ, agora com uma Tradução mais cuidadosa e um excelente trabalho de Revisão, num esforço conjunto meu e de amigas muito queridas...

...Além destes re-lançamentos, o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções' **postará também capítulos de várias outras fics traduzidas por **Aryam MacAllyster, Blanxe, Aninha_SaganoKai, Ilia Verseau, Kuu_chan, Marlon Kalango...** Ou seja, por alguns dos nomes mais conhecidos no fandom nacional de GW \o/\o/

Mas atenção - apenas os capítulos _**iniciais**_ destas fanfics serão postados aqui no FF. Net, como 'Teasers', para verificar a receptividade das leitoras quanto a elas...

Os demais, ou seja, a continuação destas mesmas fanfics só serão encontradas no _MEU SITE_, o qual LOGO LOGO deverá estar sendo anunciado por aqui ohhohohoh

Portanto, não esqueçam deste aviso importante, ok?

Agora o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'** lhes agradece a atenção e desde já, pedimos: Mandem seus reviews!! Mandem mesmo!!! ^~

.

* * *

**Autora:** **KMoney**

**Tradutora: ** Illy-chan Himura Wakai

**Gênero:** Yaoi, **M-PREG** (Gravidez Masculina), Romance.

**Casais:** 2x5, 1x3, 6x4, 9xR

**Censura: **Angústia, Fluffy, Universo alternativo (AU).

**Advertências:** Piloto grávido ^___^ , Apelidos carinhosos abundantes ^^ .

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

**Atenção:** Esta fic possui uma Seqüência - **"****Changes**".

.

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

Esta fic foi escolhida a dedo para inaugurar o **'Illychan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, pois ela tem TUDO o que eu gosto – o casal _**Duo&Wufei**_ e também _**Heero&Trowa**_ (Outra Tara minha) e a inovação do _**Quatre&Zechs...**_ E, ainda por cima, é M-PREG: meu amado chinês fica grávido! \o/

.

* * *

_**A New Beginning**_

_**Um Novo Começo**_

_**By KMoney**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

A Dra. Sally Po caminhava pelo corredor do hospital, balançando a cabeça, sem acreditar. Era simplesmente incrível! Impossível, na verdade – mas todos os testes haviam provado que o impossível _**tinha**_ _**realmente **_acontecido. Ela parou na frente do quarto 112. Um quarto igual a qualquer outro - com exceção do milagre que existia dentro dele. Ela respirou fundo, murmurou uma oração rápida a qualquer deus que estivesse lhe ouvindo... e entrou no quarto branco e estéril.

O piloto dentro dele a observou quando a médica entrou; podia jurar que algo estava errado, muito errado. Mas o que quer que fosse, poderia agüentar: ele era forte; não um fraco, como tantos outros. "Doutora? O que a senhora descobriu? Por favor, não faça rodeios: diga-me a verdade, para que eu possa enfrentá-la."

Sally olhou para o rapaz – adolescente, ainda – sentado a sua frente tentando tão corajosamente ser valente. Decidiu, como ele exigira, que a melhor tática era a verdade: "Para começar, não descobri nada fatal. Nada de câncer, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Na verdade, creio que devo lhe dar parabéns: você está grávido."

Ela viu Wufei desabar no chão, desmaiado.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Wufei dirigiu para casa lentamente, apenas por puros reflexos de memória. O coração estava no estômago – e o estômago, na garganta. Ele _**deveria**_ ter imaginado que algo assim aconteceria. **Nada** em sua vida fora normal. As coisas só haviam começado a melhorar nos últimos meses. Uma boa casa, amigos confiáveis e o amor de sua vida: tudo, finalmente, em seu devido lugar. Duo... o rapaz que amava. E agora, aquilo – que poderia ser potencialmente um problema. Não fazia idéia de como o amante receberia a notícia de que logo seria_**... pai.**_

Uma vez que não havia dúvida alguma de que iria levar a gravidez até o fim, Duo poderia gostar ou não da decisão. Com um pouco de sorte, o relacionamento dos dois não precisaria acabar antes mesmo de começar.

Estacionou em frente ao solar ensolarado onde ele e os outros pilotos estavam vivendo agora, em tempos de paz. Determinado, subiu os degraus da varanda e entrou na sala de estar. As primeiras pessoas que encontrou foram Heero e Trowa, que se aconchegavam no sofá. Ambos o observaram quando ele parou no meio da sala.

"Algo errado, Wufei…?" Trowa perguntou preocupado com a expressão no rosto do adolescente chinês.

Wufei fez uma careta. Ao que parecia, não estava escondendo seu tumulto interno tão bem como pensava. Em vez de responder, perguntou: "Vocês viram Duo?"

"Ele está lá em cima." Heero pôs uma mão no braço de Trowa, contendo-o quando este quis se levantar. Os dois pilotos silenciosos assistiram o adolescente de olhos negros se virar e subir as escadas.

Trowa baixou o olhar para Heero, interrogação em seu único olho verde visível. O piloto do Wing o puxou novamente para perto de si, acariciando calmamente suas costas.

"Se tiver alguma coisa realmente errada, ele nos dirá. Vamos aguardar e ver."

Wufei caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto que era dele e de Duo, não ficando nem um pouco surpreso ao ver que o rapaz de olhos violeta estava dormindo. Duo acreditava firmemente no 'sono da beleza'. Dava certo para ele, Wufei tinha que admitir. Silencioso, sentou-se ao lado do outro, na cama, observando as feições bonitas relaxadas por causa do sono. Desenroscou a longa trança castanha que tinha se embrulhado ao redor de um dos braços do outro.

Sorriu quando o rapaz que estava cochilando mexeu-se, piscando os olhos embaçados. Seu sorriso foi devolvido quando o reconhecimento brilhou nos orbes violetas. "Hmm, oi, Fei." Duo baixou-o ao seu lado, deitando-o junto a si. "Fico feliz por você já ter chegado. Senti sua falta. O que a Sally disse? Era mesmo só um vírus, amor?"

Wufei afundou mais pesadamente a cabeça no tórax de Duo, colocando o ouvido em cima do coração do namorado, tentando gravar as batidas do coração na memória, no caso daquela acabar sendo a última chance de poder ouvi-las.

Duo aumentou a intensidade do abraço no rapaz de cabelos negros, sentindo-lhe a intranqüilidade. Talvez, _**talvez**_, algo estivesse mesmo errado. "Está tudo bem, amor? Você sabe que eu te amo. E que eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

Wufei esperava com todo seu coração que essas palavras se provassem verdadeiras. Preparou-se para o pior, no entanto. Não imploraria ou choraria. Mas teria que seguir em frente com aquilo. "Eu estou grávido, Duo." esperou o mundo vir abaixo... e esperou e esperou.

Uma vez que Duo continuou a acariciar tranqüila e silenciosamente suas costas, Wufei criou coragem e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente no rosto. Ficou chocado ao ver a diversão que brilhava profundamente nos profundos olhos violetas.

Duo sorriu. "Eu sei."

Wufei empurrou-se para longe do outro, assustado perante a declaração inesperada – não estava preparado para _**toda e qualquer**_ reação, ao que parecia. "Como assim… você sabe?" gaguejou.

"Fei... você anda melindrado, cansado, tendo oscilações de humor, enjôos matinais e querendo do nada, comer pizza – coisa que você simplesmente **odeia**. Ou você estava grávido ou passando por uma crise de meia-idade. Uma vez que você é novo demais para uma crise de meia-idade, amor, você só poderia estar grávido." Duo sorriu novamente, satisfeito.

Wufei ficou boquiaberto... então, a compreensão de que Duo já sabia, desde o princípio, que ele estava grávido o atingiu com a força de uma onda rebentando na praia. E se jogou em direção ao adolescente de trança... _**totalmente preparado **_**para assassinar **o pai do seu filho.

Miraculosamente Duo conseguiu ver o vislumbre assassino nos amendoados olhos negros. Rapidamente, subjugou o enfurecido piloto do Shenlong e rolou-o para baixo de si, prendendo-lhe o corpo na cama com o seu próprio. Aos risos, ele colocou uma mão debaixo do queixo de Wufei e o forçou a olhar em seus olhos. "Eu te amo, Chang Wufei, de todo coração e amarei esse nosso filho da mesma maneira que amo você!"

Duo deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de coral trêmulos. "Venha, vamos contar aos outros!" saltou para fora da cama e puxou o namorado oriental, que nada pôde fazer a não ser ir junto com ele, descendo os degraus às pressas.

Trowa e Heero estavam mais uma vez no meio de um beijo que foi interrompido ao ouvirem o barulho dos passos de Duo e Wufei descendo as escadas. Ambos esperavam, ansiosos, quando Duo apareceu feito um furacão na sala. Talvez não houvesse nada de errado com Wufei, afinal de contas.

Duo deu aos dois o sorriso colgate que era sua marca registrada e, puxando o outro rapaz, colocou-o à sua frente, abraçando-o por trás, enlaçando as mãos em seu baixo-ventre. "Temos uma novidade para contar. **Nós vamos ter um bebê!**"

O silêncio ficou tão espesso que alguém poderia cortá-lo com uma faca. Trowa recuperou-se primeiro, indo parabenizar Wufei e Duo com tapinhas nas costas.

Os três rapazes viraram-se para olhar Heero, que ainda permanecia imóvel na mesma posição, sentado no sofá, boca aberta. Trowa suspirou impaciente. "Heero? Estamos esperando."

A boca de Heero fechou-se num segundo quando seu olhar moveu-se de Wufei, que estava se ruborizando, ao próprio amante – que estava com uma clara demanda no olhar verde.

"Parabéns, Wufei, Duo. Vocês... se importariam em explicar como isto é possível?" Heero perguntou num tom de voz ligeiramente abalado.

"Tenho que admitir." Trowa voltou para se sentar no sofá novamente. "Eu também estou curioso."

Duo olhou para Wufei e esperou que ele explicasse, já que nem ele mesmo sabia totalmente como aquilo fora possível.

Wufei começou a falar ainda parado de pé, olhando fixamente para o chão. "Bem, do que eu posso me lembrar e posso dizer, a decisão para destruir nossa colônia inteira não foi uma decisão súbita. Os anciões haviam decidido que eu seria a melhor pessoa para começar nossa raça novamente... Acho que eles se prepararam para a possibilidade de que eu... pudesse vir a ser... homossexual, no futuro, tornando possível eu ter descendentes, mesmo assim."

Heero acenou com a cabeça, concordando, como se a destruição de uma colônia inteira e a descoberta de um rapaz que podia dar à luz fossem meras ocorrências cotidianas.

Duo piscou. "Foi isso, então? Eu pensei que você ia dizer que tinha sido seqüestrado por aliens ou sofrido experimentos genéticos nas mãos da Oz."

Trowa sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Mal posso esperar contar para Quatre e Milliardo, quando voltarem de L-4!"

Heero inclinou a cabeça para um lado, pensativo, encarando com os olhos azuis-cobalto o abdômen ainda plano, liso, de Wufei. "De quantos meses você está, Wufei?"

Wufei afagou o estômago, inconscientemente: "Três."

Duo assobiou. "Isso significa que você ficou grávido **na primeira vez** que nós transamos! Caras, eu sou viril ou não?"

Heero e Trowa riram em voz alta enquanto Wufei observava, tímido, o amante se regozijando.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Quatre e Milliardo passaram pela porta da frente da casa, adentraram a sala de estar... e prontamente tropeçaram em cima de um brinquedo largado.

_**Brinquedo? **_

Milliardo segurou o rapaz loiro mais novo antes que ele caísse no chão e acendeu a luz. O piso da sala estava coberto com um mar de brinquedos, de todos os tipos e tamanhos. "Esta _**é**_ a nossa casa, não é, Quatre?" O piloto do Epyon, ligeiramente alerta, perguntou com sua voz... extremamente sensual.

Quatre sussurrou em resposta: "Tenho certeza que é." Sem conseguir atinar com o que via.

"Vocês chegaram."

Quatre e Milliardo olharam para o topo dos degraus e viram um Heero todo amarfanhado.

"Hã... Heero? Por que tem brinquedos por toda parte na sala de estar?" Milliardo perguntou.

O adolescente japonês permitiu que um pequeno sorriso enfeitasse sua boca bem-amoldada enquanto encarava os dois loiros abaixo dele.

"Wufei está grávido." com estas palavras, virou-se e deixou os dois homens atordoados ainda parados, de pé, no meio da sala.

"Ele está brincando, certo?" A pergunta foi feita em tom medroso, enquanto um olhava incrédulo um para o outro.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Wufei acordou com o cheiro de panquecas. _**Quatre estava em casa**_. Ele empurrou os lençóis para trás, levantou-se e saiu da cama, movendo-se silenciosamente para não acordar o amante adormecido. Os enjôos matinais haviam cessado no começo do quarto mês e ele tinha começado a mostrar uma elevação suave, ainda que minúscula, no estômago. Sem falar de uma fome devoradora.

Ele desceu escada abaixo, sacudindo a cabeça à bagunça que Trowa e Duo tinham feito na sala de estar. Quando entrou na cozinha foi recebido pela visão do piloto do Sandrock fazendo as panquecas no fogão e Milliardo, que tomava um gole de café à mesa.

"Olá, Wufei. É bom vê-lo novamente."

Wufei baixou a cabeça, acostumado ao estilo formal do príncipe dos Peacecraft de cumprimentar. Quatre removeu a última panqueca do fogão e virou-se sorrindo para si, enquanto ele se sentava à esquerda de Milliardo.

"Vai algumas panquecas?" o loiro mais novo perguntou, rindo quando o estômago do outro piloto rosnou ruidosamente.

Ele serviu Wufei e Mill e então declarou, de forma inocente: "Ouvi dizer que você está comendo por dois, agora." Esperou pacientemente que Wufei controlasse o súbito engasgo. Ligeiro, Milliardo passou um copo de água para ele.

Wufei tomou um grande trago do líquido e ofegou: "Quem... Quem lhe disse?"

Quatre o encarou. Ele tinha agüentado esperar até aquele momento para perguntar, mas sentira-se como se estivesse com a ponta de uma katana apontada para si. Só havia sido tão direto porque sabia que Mill o protegeria. Lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos azuis aquamarinhos. "É verdade, então?"

Ele pulou da cadeira que acabara de sentar e rodeou a mesa para abraçar o adolescente asiático quando este acenou com a cabeça, confirmando. "AHH!! Nós temos que ir fazer compras! Você já tem um médico? Está precisando de alguma coisa? Como está se sentindo? Como Duo está aceitando isto? Como..."

Wufei respirou aliviado quando Mill conseguiu fazer Quatre libertá-lo do aperto mortal no pescoço.

"Amor, deixe-o respirar. Se ele sufocar, não poderá responder suas perguntas." ele afastou o adolescente loiro de olhos azuis, fazendo-o sentar sobre seu colo. Quatre sorriu para Wufei, mas esperou o outro rapaz terminar o café da manhã.

Wufei ronronou feliz, enquanto devorava o último bocado. Pronto. Agora sim, era hora de responder às perguntas dos olhos azuis claros focalizados nele.

"Primeiro, Duo e eu estamos muito contentes. Eu já tenho uma médica. Sally me recomendou uma. Não preciso de nada, no momento e Trowa e Heero têm nos soterrado com brinquedos e presentes."

Como que conjurado por mágica, Duo entrou exatamente naquele momento na cozinha à procura do namorado fugitivo – e foi imediatamente envolvido num abraço de urso do loirinho, bem como em votos de parabéns e felicitações. Ao fim de tudo, depois de muitos sorrisos e abraços, ele enfim conseguiu se sentar ao lado do namorado. Logo os quatro tiveram o outro casal da casa unido a eles.

A manhã passou por um período perfeito de bonança, cheio de boa comida, bons amigos e bons pensamentos. Quatre e Trowa fizeram notas mentais para pesquisarem tudo o que pudessem sobre gravidez masculina.

Depois do café da manhã os seis se separaram, concordando antes em sair para jantar.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Por volta de seis da noite, três veículos partiram da casa para o _V'ianiton_, um novo restaurante eclético que servia quase todo tipo de comida apreciada pelos rapazes.

Milliardo e Quatre conduziam o comboio – eram os únicos que sabiam o local do restaurante, afinal de contas. Duo e Wufei seguiam logo de perto o conversível branco dos loiros no Mustang preto do moreno de trança e Heero e Trowa terminavam o trio, com o Bronco verde do moreno mais alto.

Chegaram ao estabelecimento sem incidentes, onde foram muito bem atendidos e levados à mesa escolhida pelo próprio dono, que estava simplesmente exultante por ter o Príncipe dos Peacecraft e o Sr. Raberba Winner como clientes. O jantar estava correndo despreocupado, quando Wufei se desculpou para ir ao banheiro. Recusou a oferta de Duo para acompanhá-lo. Estava grávido - não incapaz. E ele nem estava aparentando estar tão grávido assim, ainda.

O banheiro estava vazio quando entrou. Decidiu usar um dos reservados. Ultimamente, vinha evitando usar a outra seção dos banheiros masculinos. Não parecia muito adequado, em sua condição.

A porta se abriu e foram ouvidos dois tipos de passos. Desinteressado, Wufei terminou suas necessidades, abriu a porta e voltou à parte central do banheiro. Dirigiu-se a uma pia para lavar as mãos. Os outros dois ocupantes se mantiveram calados ao verem o jovem asiático sair de um dos reservados. Ao que parecia, a beleza exterior dele estava aparentemente mais realçada por um brilho interno.

Wufei enrijeceu quando notou os homens aproximando-se em sua direção. Estavam bêbados, obviamente – e procurando um pouco de diversão. Ele só quis sair dali sem problemas, se possível. Voltou-se para ficar encarar os homens quando ambos fecharam o cerco ao seu redor. Xingou-se pela posição sem saída em que se encontrava: de costas contra as pias. Pensamentos sobre proteger a vida que crescia dentro dele flamejaram por sua mente.

"Oi gostoso." O maior dos dois desconhecidos esticou a mão para tocar seu rosto.

Wufei bufou e bateu a mão do homem moreno para longe. "Eu já estou indo embora." Ele tentou passar pelo outro, mas foi pego por um puxão em seu rabo-de-cavalo. Ele rosnou um aviso de advertência e soltou-se. Atingiu o homem que o pegara pelo rabo-de-cavalo diretamente no estômago. O sujeito se dobrou, ofegando. Imediatamente após, porém, foi pego pelo outro homem – o loiro. Ofereceu vários segundos de resistência, antes que o homem maior conseguisse prendê-lo contra as pias, costas arqueadas para trás, uma mão tapando-lhe a boca.

"Parece nós pegamos um nervosinho, hein, Van?"

O moreno lambeu os lábios, desfrutando do olhar raivoso que Wufei estava dando a eles. "É, Rent, mas garanto que estou sentindo um pouco... excitado." Riu quando o adolescente preso tentou morder a mão que estava em cima da boca dele. "Ora vamos, meu caro, não há necessidade de ser tão intratável. Faremos que valha a pena, para você. E mesmo que você não goste, bem, nós iremos gostar!"

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Duo estava inquieto à mesa. Fei tinha saído há um bom tempo, já. Era incomum demais ele demorar tanto tempo assim num banheiro público. Iria atrás dele. Levantou-se abruptamente. Os olhos dos outros amigos focalizaram nele. "Vou ver o Fei."

Ele marchou decidido na direção dos banheiros do restaurante. Quatre pôs uma mão no braço de Mill: "Alguém vá com ele. Tem algo errado." A estas palavras, Milliardo e Heero levantaram-se e se puseram atrás do rapaz de trança.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Duo entrou no banheiro na mesma hora em que Rent estava desfazendo o nó do laço da calça branca de Wufei, abaixando-as com violência. Van estava ocupado demais marcando com beijos sujos a pele levemente bronzeada do pescoço de Wufei para ouvir a entrada quase silenciosa no banheiro. Uma onda de pura fúria correu pelo corpo de Duo à visão de Wufei preso e desamparado contra uma parede à mercê de dois homens fazendo coisas sujas com ele, tirando suas roupas e sua dignidade.

Van nunca soube o que o atingiu.

Num momento, encontrava-se chupando a pele doce do pescoço do rapazinho – no outro, estava jogado no chão ladrilhado e frio do banheiro. Rent não teve destino muito melhor.

Quando Heero e Milliardo entraram pela porta, Duo estava espancando a escória que tinha pensado que podia tocar no rapaz que amava. Heero puxou Duo de cima do homem que se esvaia em sangue antes que ele o matasse. Milliardo atravessou o banheiro em direção a Wufei, que tremendo, tentava desesperadamente arrumar a própria roupa e cabelos.

Mill inclinou-se para enxugar uma lágrima raivosa que lhe descia pela face e levantou-lhe o rosto: "Wufei? Você está bem, Wufei? Eles fizeram alguma coisa...?" parou quando o jovem chinês balançou a cabeça, negando... e estourando em lágrimas enquanto o abraçava em um aperto sem fim. Ele acariciou as costas do rapaz mais novo ternamente, enquanto Heero tentava acalmar um Shinigami enfurecido.

"Duo, _**pare**_! _**Pare**_, antes que você se machuque! _**Wufei**_ precisa de você, agora! Você não vai ajuda-lo fazendo isto! Escute: Milliardo e eu vamos dar um jeito nestes dois. Você precisa se **acalmar**, para _**tranquilizar**_ Wufei! Está me ouvindo, Duo? **Duo**!" Heero não estava seguro se o outro estava escutando-o, até que finalmente, parou de se debater entre seus braços e os olhos violetas clarearam.

Heero o soltou.

Duo caminhou direto na direção do amigo loiro, com intenção de tirar Wufei dos braços de Milliardo. O rapaz de cabelos negros apenas se agarrou ainda mais apertado ao homem mais alto. Mill deu de ombros. "Wufei, Duo está aqui. Você não quer ficar com ele?", tentou. O adolescente chinês balançou a cabeça, recusando-se. Milliardo viu, contrito, quando a dor flamejou nos olhos violeta. Duo girou nos calcanhares... e saiu banheiro afora, batendo a porta com violência.

Wufei levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a porta bater, finalmente soltando o príncipe e esfregando os olhos vermelhos. Ele deu um passo para trás e virou-se para uma pia para molhar um pouco o rosto vermelho demais.

Heero e Milliardo o encaravam.

Finalmente Heero perguntou: "Por que você não quis ficar com Duo? Ele acabou de bater em dois homens para defender você!"

"Não é da sua conta, Heero!" Wufei estalou, virando-se para eles: "Isto _**não é da sua maldita conta!" **_

Heero zombou: "Talvez ele devesse ter deixado você afastar esses caras sozinho então!"

Ambos estavam prestes a ter uma briga feia. Milliardo rapidamente colocou uma mão em cada tórax para evitar mais violência naquela noite.

"**CHEGA!** Heero, você cuida desses dois e Quatre e eu levamos Wufei para casa."

Milliardo escoltou o rapaz abalado de volta à mesa. Quatre e Trowa se levantaram.

"O que aconteceu, Mill? Duo acabou de passar feito um louco, por aqui, sem nos dizer nada..."

Milliardo rapidamente trocou sinais com os dois. Trowa foi encontrar Heero e o casal de loiros pagou a conta e acompanharam Wufei de volta ao carro.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

A volta para casa foi calada e tensa.

O trio entrou no solar. A casa estava literalmente vibrando com a música que Duo estava tocando no volume máximo no andar superior. Mill e Quatre foram discretamente para o quarto deles.

Wufei subiu os degraus, relutante e inseguro. Bateu na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Ele abriu a porta e entrou. O rosto de Duo estava virado para baixo, na cama. Wufei caminhou para o outro lado do quarto e desligou o aparelho de som. A figura na cama não se moveu. Sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Sinto muito, eu... Eu não soube como reagir e eu..." deixou de falar e olhou para baixo, às mãos unidas.

"Você _**o quê**_, Wufei?" Duo rolou por cima dele mesmo e voltou o olhar mal-humorado para o adolescente de olhos negros e tristes.

Wufei engoliu em seco: "Eu me senti humilhado por você ter me visto naquela situação." Ele baixou a cabeça. "Como você pode _**sentir amor**_ por alguém tão fraco? Eu _**não pude proteger nosso filho**_ ou _**me**_ proteger. Como você pode _**gostar**_ de estar **perto** de mim?" Uma lágrima caiu sobre a cama.

Duo olhou para a cabeça curvada e a postura derrotada. Com um suspiro, deixou a raiva ir embora. Esticando os braços, abraçou o namorado frágil, trazendo-o para o peito. Ele sabia que escutar o som das batidas do seu coração tranqüilizava Wufei. Correu os dedos através da seda negra dos cabelos do outro.

"Wufei... amor, você _**não é**_ fraco. Você é um das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço e eu te amo. Não entende? Eu te amo, com seus defeitos e tudo. Eu sei que você poderia ter controlado aqueles homens facilmente, se você não estivesse na sua condição, mas amor... você está grávido. Você não pode fazer tudo o que você fazia antes. _**Lutar**_ é uma delas. E eu também sei que você **nunca** poria nosso bebê em perigo de propósito. Agora, deixe de ficar se auto-flagelando. Eu não agüento ver você assim."

O adolescente oriental suspirou e se aconchegou mais a Duo, emocionalmente exausto. Dormiu com o som das batidas fortes do coração de namorado em baixo de sua bochecha. Duo ficou muito tempo acordado, depois disso. Desejando saber _**quem**_ dera a Wufei tal complexo.

.

************ 3 meses depois **************

.

"Saia, Wufei, por favor." Pediu Duo, com voz implorante.

"Não, estou horrível! Nunca mais vou sair daqui!!"

"Vamos, amor... Como vai ter o bebê, se nunca mais sair de nosso quarto?" adulou ele, um poço de paciência, apesar de revirar os olhos violetas.

"Aposto que Quatre e Milliardo podem trazer a médica até aqui!" uma voz petulante rebateu-lhe.

Um som abafado de risadinhas escapou do pequeno grupo reunido no início do corredor que levava para os quartos, às costas do ex-piloto exasperado. Ele se virou e os fuzilou com o olhar. Voltando-se, encostou a cabeça na porta, respirou fundo... e tentou persuadir novamente o amante a sair do quarto.

"Fei, amor, nós temos companhia. Noin e Relena vieram de Sank até aqui só para lhe verem. Você não quer deixar a Rainha do Mundo esperando, quer? Não seria honrado ou respeitoso." Duo soltou sua última cartada. Ele o pegara agora, com certeza.

Houve uma explosão de xingamentos e então a porta se abriu um pouco – uma pequena fresta, na verdade. Wufei espiou por ela para ter certeza de que Duo estava dizendo a verdade. Maldição!! Tão certo quanto o fato de a terra girar em torno do sol, lá estavam Relena e Noin, esperando por ele no início do corredor. Com todos os outros pilotos idiotas juntos – e rindo dele, claro. Com um palavrão final em mandarim, Wufei arreganhou a porta do quarto.

Um coletivo _**"Awwww!!"**_ feminino, soou imediatamente. Aos sete meses, Wufei estava mostrando uma linda e bela barriga de gravidez. Duo tentou suprimir a risada que ameaçou escapar-lhe do controle quando ele viu o casal real correr para cima do namorado.

"Oi, Relena... Olá, Noin." Wufei as cumprimentou, curvando-se ligeiramente como se não tivesse causado uma verdadeira cena agorinha mesmo, ao recusar-se a sair do quarto. "Por favor, vamos lá para baixo."

Os integrantes do grupo se viraram para seguir o rapaz, que se dirigiu à escadaria. Mais controlada, Noin arqueou uma sobrancelha finamente delineada ao alcançarem-na: viu Wufei parar e se virar para Duo com um olhar implorante no rosto. O moreno de trança deu um passo a frente e o tomou nos braços. Relena porém, ficou de boca aberta, chocada. Heero notou a expressão das duas e deu um sorrisinho.

"Wufei desenvolveu um medo de descer os degraus. Ele acha que vai cair, porque o bebê está alterando o centro de gravidade dele. E... ele também ficou um pouco mimado, durante os últimos meses."

O rapaz em questão ouviu e voltou a cabeça para disparar um olhar fuzilante ao ex-piloto do Wing. Isto fez todos do grupo caírem na risada. Nos degraus um pouco mais abaixo, Quatre sussurrou para Milliardo: "Se eu estivesse grávido, você também me levaria nos braços, não levaria?"

Milliardo sorriu: "Você sabe que eu faria bem mais que apenas lhe carregar por aí, amor." Quatre se ruborizou e lhe deu uma cotovelada pela resposta dúbia.

.

**************** Um mês depois ******************

.

"Duo, que nome você acha que deveríamos dar ao bebê?"

Duo ergueu o olhar do prato cheio de comida e baixou o garfo. "Você quer falar sobre isso _**agora**_, amor?"

"Sim, ou eu não estaria perguntando." Wufei respondeu ligeiramente irritado. "Bem, que nome você gostaria?" Wufei apoiou o queixo em uma mão. "Eu sei os nomes que eu quero: Chang Li Yang, se for uma menina e Chang Lo Lee, se for um menino."

Duo inclinou a cabeça para um lado: "Eu não tenho o direito de escolher um nome para NOSSO bebê também?"

Wufei o fuzilou com o olhar: "Eu pedi sua opinião, não pedi? Então, isso significa que você já tem algum nome?"

"Eu estava pensando em Destiny Chang Maxwell ou Destined Chang Maxwel." Disse o americano e esperou por uma reação. Wufei o contemplava, inexpressivo. Duo o olhou de volta, sem expressão, aguardando.

Então Wufei sorriu: "Eu gosto. É uma mistura bonita do meu nome, do seu e da palavra _**'destino'**_. _**Destino**_ ou _**Destinado**_ – ele realmente já é." Duo retornou à comida, com um sorriso. Wufei voltou-se para a janela e começou a sussurrar uma cantiga de sua infância. Agora o nenem tinha um nome.

.

************** 5 semanas depois ***************

.

"Duo, Duo!" Wufei ofegou e bateu no outro adolescente que estava roncando.

"Ai! Que inferno, o que fo...!!" ele acordou de repente, quando Wufei o movimentou na cama.

"Duo, chegou a hora. Eu vou ter o bebê. Eu preciso ir para o hospital.

Duo pulou para fora da cama e correu para o armário para pegar uma roupa para Fei. Eles já tinham preparado todas as malas duas semanas atrás – afinal, um piloto gundam sempre estava preparado. Ele ajudou Wufei a se vestir e então desceram os degraus. Antes, porém, bateu sonoramente na porta de Heero. Não demorou três segundos para a mesma abrir-se.

Trowa estava na entrada e parecia que ainda não tinha ido dormir. Ele avaliou a situação imediatamente. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. "Heero e eu vamos pegar as bolsas e avisaremos Milliardo e Quatre."

Duo agradeceu com a cabeça rapidamente, enquanto Wufei choramingou de dor. "Obrigado Trowa, nos vemos lá."

Duo conseguiu fazê-los sair da casa e dar partida no Mustang negro sem causar um incidente. Olhando para atrás, ele nunca saberia explicar exatamente _**como**_ conseguira chegar com Wufei são e salvo no hospital, mas de alguma maneira, conseguira. Ambos foram recebidos à porta por uma equipe de enfermeiras e médicos.

Wufei foi levado através da porta da frente em uma cadeira de rodas e enviado para seu apartamento num andar superior pelo elevador. Duo disparou a subir os degraus uma vez que o elevador estava cheio com a equipe médica. Observava, nervoso, enquanto transferiam o amado chinês da cadeira de rodas para a cama. Cada gemido que escapava dos lábios apertados o atingia direto no coração. Estava desnorteado. Angustiado por ver Wufei mostrar reação à dor. Uma enfermeira o tocou no ombro. Ele pulou, assustado.

"Senhor, sua família está aqui."

"_**Família? Que família?",**_ pensou. Então entendeu que ela deveria estar falando sobre os outros rapazes. Sim, eles eram seus familiares. Sua família. Um gemido particularmente alto de dor o tirou de sua confusão.

"Duo, Duo." Wufei o chamou, ofegante.

"Aqui, amor." Duo moveu-se para o lado dele e agarrou-lhe a mão, notando o corpo sendo percorrido por tremores "O que foi, Fei?"

Olhos negros, arregalados, o encararam, ligeiramente embaçados de dor. Duo podia ver o esforço que ele fazia para não gritar. Quis saber quando iam lhe dar algum remédio para a dor. Afastou algumas mechas negras úmidas do rosto dele.

"Duo, você me ama, não ama? Você não deixaria nada acontecer comigo ou ao nosso bebê, deixaria?" O aperto dele na mão de Duo aumentou e os olhos de Wufei procuraram freneticamente os olhos do rapaz de trança.

O jovem de olhos violetas não pôde acreditar ele ainda teria que assegurar Wufei dos seus sentimentos mais uma vez. Ele não já tinha lhe dado tudo o que tinha para dar? Não dizia constantemente que o amava? Ok, o que era uma vez mais? "Eu te amo, Wufei. Quantas vezes eu ainda tenho que lhe dizer isto, de quantas maneiras ainda eu vou ter que lhe mostrar o que sinto, para você acreditar?"

Wufei o contemplou com olhos entristecidos: "Você me ama mais do que a Heero?"

Duo sentiu um buraco se abrir debaixo dele. Estava assombrado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Mas... _**O que diabos estava passando pela cabeça de Wufei?**_

Wufei fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, deixando a mão cair, libertando a mão de Duo. O silêncio lhe dissera tudo. De repente a dor não era tão ruim. Ele se sentia entorpecido, não tinha certeza se era o medicamento ou a dor opressiva no próprio coração.

Duo fechou a boca, a raiva começando a borbulhar. Ali estava ele, a ponto de morrer de preocupação e angústia com o namorado – e Wufei questionando-lhe o amor? _**Como ele ousava? O que mais teria que fazer? Cortar um braço?**_ Duo esticou-se mais para frente e passando o braço ao redor da cabeça de Wufei, o fez voltar-se para encará-lo.

"Não consigo acreditar que você seja tão cego, Chang Wufei! Eu amo Heero como um _**amigo!**_ **Você**, Wufei é que é meu amante, meu amor, a metade da minha alma, o pai do meu filho! Heero **nunca** poderia tocar o lugar que você ocupa em meu coração. E se eu tiver que passar o resto da minha vida lhe provando isto, pode estar certo que eu vou!"

Wufei piscou, pasmo, para ele. O cirurgião tocou Duo no ombro e lhe disse que já haviam administrado a anestesia. Duo assistiu enquanto Wufei passava, despercebido, à inconsciência. Ele depositou um beijo cheio de amor nos lábios ligeiramente entreabertos do outro. Então afastou-se e deixou o quarto, o coração pesado.

Para que tipo de relacionamento ambos estavam trazendo aquela criança? _**Ele tinha que conversar com alguém.**_ Heero estava fora de questão, assim como Trowa. Ele não conhecia Milliardo muito bem. Mas Quatre sim. Ele o achou sentado com Milliardo e os outros na sala de espera. Depois de lhes dizer que tudo estava bem, puxou Quatre à parte.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Quatre esperava, observando as emoções que percorriam pelo rosto expressivo do amigo. Algo estava errado e não era o fato de Wufei estar dando à luz. Finalmente Duo começou a falar.

"Quatre, você acha que eu amo Wufei?"

"Claro que sim, Duo. Eu sei que você o ama mais que qualquer coisa." o loiro esperou pela razão por trás daquela pergunta estranha.

"Porque Wufei não acredita que eu o amo. Ele acha que eu amo Heero." Veio a resposta, num tom angustiado. "Todo esse tempo, todo o tempo que ele está comigo, ele acreditou que eu amo outro... Eu sou tão egoísta assim, que não notei que ele não estava seguro do que eu sinto? _**Sou eu**_, Quatre? _**Eu sou insano**_? Eu dou a _**impressão**_ que eu estou **desejando** Heero?" Duo terminou em um soluço, transtornado por se dar conta que Wufei pensava aquilo do relacionamento de ambos.

Quatre abraçou o rapaz chorando nos braços, afagando-lhe as costas ternamente: "Wufei só está inseguro, Duo. Só isso. Ele precisa de muita confiança, mas esconde essa necessidade atrás de uma máscara de indiferença... E não: você **não dá** a impressão que você está apaixonado por Heero. Se você fizesse isso, tenho certeza de que Trowa já teria feito algo a respeito." Soltou um suspiro. "Wufei sempre se sentiu um pouco intimidado por sua proximidade com Heero, Duo... mas lembre-se de como você mesmo se sentia, a respeito da amizade dele e Trowa, no início. Ele só não é acostumado a ter confiança em si mesmo, como você é."

"Mas Quat, eu já fiz todo o possível para convencê-lo do que sinto e ele ainda duvida! O que vou eu fazer? O que eu vou fazer, se ele nunca realmente acreditar em mim?" A voz de carregada de sofrimento de Duo soou abafada pelo ombro do loiro.

"Shhh... Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai conseguir acreditar no amor de vocês, Duo. Certeza absoluta. Agora seque seus olhos e vamos no juntar aos outros."

Quatre e Duo reentraram na sala de espera na mesma hora que o médico entrou pelo outro lado. O olhar do doutor foi em cima deles.

"Duo Maxwell?"

Duo ergueu a mão. "Sou eu."

"Parabéns, senhor. O senhor tem uma linda menina... e o Sr. Chang está pedindo para vê-lo."

Duo correu para o quarto e lançou-se porta adentro. Wufei estava apoiado contra vários travesseiros, embalando um pacotinho rosa. O jovem chinês presenteou-o com um dos seus raros sorrisos quando ele se aproximou mais da cama. Devagar, afastou o lençolzinho da face do bebê, dizendo:

"Ela é... linda. Ela se parece tanto, com você, que quase não se pode dizer que ela é asiática."

O olhar maravilhado de Duo corria pelo minúsculo corpinho. Encantou-se pela pele cremosa um tom mais morena que a sua própria; pelos olhinhos puxados ligeiramente entreabertos, que no momento ostentavam um estranho tom de azul. Os fiozinhos de cabelo, mais castanhos que pretos. Ele observou tudo isso... e se apaixonou imediatamente pela filha. Com toda certeza criança alguma nascia tão perfeita assim – de forma que seus problemas com Wufei minimizavam-se diante daquela perfeição.

Duo ergueu o olhar da filha recém-nascida e viu a mesma emoção havia acabado de experimentar atravessar o rosto do rapaz que amava e sentiu o tórax comprimir-se. Era aquilo que fazia a vida valer a pena. Amar alguém e ser amado em retorno. Passar aquele amor para frente. Duo sabia que ele e Fei tinham uma longa estrada à frente, mas nunca se sentira tão abençoado como naquele momento... ali, parado ao lado do rapaz que era a metade de sua alma e da filha de ambos, enquanto o sol subia lá fora, anunciando o nascimento de um novo e belo dia, o prelúdio de um novo começo.

.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

^____^


End file.
